User talk:Airgrimes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Tennis Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Airgrimes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Congrats! Hey-Hi-Hello! OK I'm going to give you Administrative and Bureaucratic rights because simply we are the main editors on here it seems. So just don't go on some rampage of deleting, spamming, and whatever it is crazy kids these days do, lol. Have fun and work hard! :3 --Bobbycat1 06:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Im grateful man thanks! And hahaha I wont do crazy edits. This Wikia has been made really well So Im not gonna go and try to change the format. And thanks for letting me join the admin team! ---- Yay! :D And that's a WOman to you! :3 Haha its definitely a no problem because really it was your idea to become one. ^-^ --Bobbycat1 21:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HI... Hi. I think is ok, if you create the page is much better for me, but i think that some parts of the wikia was very disordered and not updated, so about images i think that is better, for now , put some images of the new prince of tennis characters even if them hadn colour, so this makes more easy for PoTwikia user, well this is just my opinion, and i just want to help, put the most "fresh" information is better for me. Pd : I dont write very good the english, cause that is not my language,but i try to do my best....^^ Genichirou Sanada 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Fu-Rin-Ka-ZanGenichirou Sanada 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Airgrimes 10:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'll create the pages, and also I could only tell on a few pages that English was your second language your English is good :) yeah, I was moving on to the High Schoolers but Ive been on a few Holidays but Im back and will be active now. Also you are the only active editor beside me and BobbyCat1. So any questions come to us. Airgrimes I think that we need to change that infobox to another I think that we need something like this: Character Template | image = | birthday = | gender = | height = | weight = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | previous occupation = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = }} And result: Go to Bleach Wikia and look into that box. If you want some new pages about charaters, I'll create them. (Sorry for my English) Sure I see what this is, it has the previous affiliation and what division and their 1st appearance. Ill look into adding that in. Airgrimes 19:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) But! But! But! But! But! But! But! Don't be so formal :) I'm glad that you are accepring this. Bleach Wikia is cool, I know. But we will make this Wikia cooler! Aren't you? Akimaru Hiranami 20:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Course we'll make this Wikia cooler! Haha and yeah, I wont use terms like division and affiliation. And please click Chat! You can catch me and Bobbycat1! We can write about this wikia and its change. Hi, Airgrimes! How are you? :) There aren't so much editors, ne? And what with that infobox? There's no much of information about weight, height, or blood type or something... Do you have any idea? I think that you're the best editor there! I'm not so good at editing, so. (I'm here only in my free time, so sorry for that. I have limit on my computer - only two hours, two years ago I edited four or five hours (straight!)) But I will do my best! I always edit page Musical. But I can't write about other pages because I can't speak English (and I'm at elemetary school, not 9th grade). That's that reason that I can't edit so much. And sorry for my English! Akimaru Hiranami 11:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You think we should put in height, weight and blood type? I understand what you mean. No problem. Thanks Airgrimes 11:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello. I would like to ask if I can help edit Prince of tennis' wikia page. :) I would gladly help! Wikteni 12:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I add a page of "Tennis Teams" ? ___________ Ive seen your edits, and they are AMAZING. What you have done with our Homepage looks better than most other wikias! Nice work! Im thinking of making you admin soon if you can do stuff like that! Airgrimes 12:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ___________ Why thank you. I just started Wikia like yesterday. I'm still a noob but I get things like right away. I'm still getting there, I hope I get better and contribute to the wikia :) Well Yudan sezu ni ikou . Wikteni 12:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well then welcome haha. Airgrimes 13:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ___________ I changed something in the home page and the list of School Page . Wikteni 14:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure what youve done, but Im guessing that the new thing youve done on the homepage doesnt link to any pages. It only goes to photos. Airgrimes 14:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) __________ Okay got it. I fixed it. Wikteni 15:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Not actually fixed yet lol. Half the homepage links dont work. Airgrimes 19:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) _________ LOL yea, I just checked it a couple of minutes ago. well if you click on the words it works, but if you click on the pictures, half of them doesn't work. Wikteni 21:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ________ Finally fixed it. :) Wikteni 06:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) If you reach around 500 edits, I'll make you admin. This is perfect. Airgrimes 10:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ________ okay coool! :) btw when did u guys make this wikia? was it just recently? Wikteni 14:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I didnt actually make it. I recently joined and took over the wiki with BobbyCat1. Since only we really edited it. But weve updated it a lot. and I mean, A LOT. Airgrimes 16:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ________ Ohhh. okay, well we gotta update for real because New prince of tennis will air soon. and I'm pretty sure people will check this wikia for info. :) well you guys worked hard eh? I respect you guys :) - Wikteni 20:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) - BTW, what happened to the List of Prince of Tennis episodes page? o.O - Wikteni 22:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it will take ages and I dont have that much time. Im busy and dont spend that much time here. Not til June will I be free again. And yeah the anime kicks off in Jan 4. The thing is, this place was deserted when I began editing and was really outdated. Not many categories and there werent any pages for any moves besides Twist serve and Muga. Weve had to do the Shin Prince of Tennis ourselves. (Genichiro Sanada, BobbyCat1 and Akimaru and I) So most pages, I dont know what happened to them. I only seriously edited recently. Airgrimes 18:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) _________ True, I'm busy during weekdays because I have school, but I'll edit atleast once a day or something. Yea. I can tell that you guys updated so much, I remember before I joined you guys I think like months ago, this wikia was unorganized. I'll help as much as I can :). Let's hope for the best! Wikteni 19:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) T-thanks for that warm welcome...H-hajimemashite...*bow* _________ HEY! :) it's been a while since I've seen this page. I looked through and dayum! :) It's so much better How is you guys doing? Me, still busy with school, I just recently came back reading mangas again and finally there are updates with NPOT and new chapters! :) Yeays for revealing Ryoga! ahahaha anyways, I still don't have much time to edit and contribute. when I said I would, I didn't so. I apologize for that. I still have little time for other stuff but I'll try to do some work here, but I'm sure I'm available in the summer. Again, really I apologize! Wikteni 16:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ___________ And DAYUM! you already have 4000 contributions... HOLEY! that's awesome. BTW I would like to change the front page again if it's okay. Wikteni 16:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Modifying Hi, just saw this wiki through the spotlight, thought I'd contribute a bit... Was wondering if it was alright to remodel your pages a bit? Rename the section titles to make it more comprehensive, change the picture sizes, as they make the text look squished, and rename The Prince of Tennis series info to just The Prince of Tennis? Because this is a wiki, and pages are all about info anyway... Thanks. But yeah I run this page and all and I changed a lot as you can see from my 2000+ edits haha. If your gonna change section titles, what are you proposing? Since Appearance, Personality, History, Tennis Record, Playing Style and Techniques and Trivia seem fine. However thats from my perspective, Im open to suggestions, just let me know what your gonna change 'em to. Airgrimes 21:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I actually did change some pages' pics... The size? You put them to roughly 3/4 the page, so I just made it smaller so it doesn't look like the pics are forcing the text out. POT expert? I asked because I made a wiki for one of my dream networks. The Prince of Tennis is listed on Tube Cube wiki. If you can help me out, I'll be quite greatful. Link to wiki: http://tubecube.wikia.com/wiki/TubeCube_Wiki -tommypezmaster Chinky_candie here Hey. Some wiki controbutor was vandalising Ryoma's page. I tried to undo everything but it only went to "edit page" rather than show the undo bits. Chinkycandie 23:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ________ My bad. I need to learn how to change things so that you can only edit stuff when logged in. Airgrimes 19:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I tried to edit the photo but it kept saying it didn't exist (even if it was right infront of me. Internet has its screw-ups). So I just uploaded a new one. Chinkycandie 23:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for updating my status to chat moderator. Didn't expect it :D Chinkycandie (talk) 05:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) --- Oh alright thanks- I'm Asian and half Japanese so I'm just used to refering to them with last name first. Sorry if you had to edit over mine :c It's my first time on a wikia as well- I was surprised but happy this existed! oh wow I misread your comment on the talk page- you said to write it in Japanese order, but I read it as "not to." Alright, I'll be careful in the future :) Hey there, if you love Prince of Tennis, google "Byond Bleach fade to afterlife", at the top link join it and theres an MMORPG game with Prince of Tennis characters. Spelling I was wondering how we would spell character's name or techniques. I have PoT with English subtitles and they spell "Genichiro" as "Genichirou", "Moon Sault" as "Moon Salute" and a few others. Oh yeah, and how do we redirect? Chinkycandie 00:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Check it here Its at Mangafox... Chapter 70 Page 10... Heres the link. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/new_prince_of_tennis/v08/c070/10.html Bawasingh 02:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm just a small helper that started to help today >_<' Sorry to bother you, but I'd like to ask if you can delete the mistake I've done in the image section. I tried to upload an image but I choosed the wrong one and tried to re-do. It's named "profile". thank you (: Character Quotes I was looking at other wikis and some have character quotes on the top of the page. I'd do it but I'm no good at HTML or templates. Maybe we could include favourite quotes or usual quotes of characters rather than inlude it in the personality section. What do you think? Chinkycandie 05:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Ive seen Naruto wikia put quotes at the bottom so I think we could emulate that then. If your willing to keep it up that is lol. Airgrimes 15:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! Thank you for the warm welcome. I'm new here and I hope I can contribute more to PoT wiki :) Cyelz 17:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC)cyelz Delete Can you delete Category:GREATEST OVER (http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:GREATEST_OVER). Pointless category. Chinkycandie 02:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) A random contributor created a new page Samurai Zone. I don't think its needed (http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Zone). We already have Tezuka Zone. Probably delete ir or merge it with Tezuka Zone. Chinkycandie (talk) 07:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) New categories? I'm not sure how to add them myself so I'll leave a message here. Can you add new categories for: Movie Characters Locations Heey imma a new random person, hey um what episode is it when rikkaidai have to do that play and u put up the pic of akaya in that cinderella costume? *hawhawhaw* ? i watched the whole anime series and never saw that bit could u please help me? ^ That's from PairPuri episode 8. http://www.animecrazy.net/prince-of-tennis-pairpuri-ova/ Chinkycandie 08:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Profanity Umm.... look at this :S http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Fuji_Y%C5%ABta Fuji Shusuke 15:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bro. I sorted it. There's a lot of people who hate on progressing wikia's ive noticed. There's not so much we can do. Airgrimes 16:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) oh, I'm sorry- I was under the impression that "power players" could refer to players with stronger-than average returns (not only players are described heavily to be power players like the Ishida brothers) and because of the roomings in the dormatory. I think Chinkycandie corrected the room description though.Aeirx 06:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Konomi underlined in databooks who Power Players are, and who Data players are and the Acrobatic players. They are players who only rely on their power. Tachibana and Sanada use all kinds of techniques and are All-Rounders. The requirement of being a Power Player is to be an Agressive Baseliner. Acrobatic players must be Serve & Volley. While the Data guys can dhave any Play Style they like. Airgrimes 11:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) came across something interesting on mangafox about ochi !_! what do you think about this? http://forums.mangafox.com/threads/272540-Theories-Thread?p=9122175&viewfull=1#post9122175 Aeirx 05:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Look again. I dealt with it lol. Airgrimes 21:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Airgrimes! We have to think about what we are editing on Wikias. Because we have to respect copyrights.We are uploading pictures and animation recklessly and we don't know about things, what these things can cause. I think that we have to get better. We all... Akimaru Hiranami 14:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Its not recklessly. Other wikias do it. MOST pics on this wikia were cropped by myself. Its fine. Until big wikias like Reborn and Naruto get shut down we have nothing to worry about. Airgrimes 09:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Viking Horn It has been used as a Drive Volley before.http://www.mangareader.net/422-27165-8/prince-of-tennis/chapter-268.html I'll change it back. Fuji Shusuke 07:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Vice captain category Two category pages for vice captains- so one needs to be deleted. http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice-Captain http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice_Captain Aeirx 05:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice_Captain This is the one that needs deletion. Thanks. Airgrimes 21:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much !! Sure! :D You're very welcome! ^^ No problem :) Editing this website looks like fun. Anyways, how do I edit the complex pages? I want to add more pictures ^^^^ remember to sign your name after posting Ainnia Explain what you mean by complex pages. Airgrimes 20:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Is there any way to change pages into categories? -- Kikubazooka 02:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Which pages are on your mind? Airgrimes 20:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Photos Got it~ just uploaded a cropped version of Ken's picture. I'll see what I can do with the group pictures after I finish watching the OVA(: Aeirx 21:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) NPoT OVA 1 Ryoma Section Done(: The OVA went back and forth between things in Japan and things in New York but it was really well made IMO. It was really like an episode 0.5 of NPoT because it really showed interesting things that each of the schools went through prior to the U-17 Camp even though they were really short bits for some Shitenhoji, Hyoutei, Rikkai, and Higa. Rikkai's part was really funny lol a tl;dr version is that: Yukimura starts out at home thinking about Tenimuho and how "tennis is fun" (what Ryoma said to him) and decides to tell his teammates at practice the next day to have fun with tennis, causing Kirihara and Sanada to start laughing like crazy... in a crazy and somewhat scary way. I'll add more pictures later and edit othe character sections... Aeirx 22:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh those are all in ONE episode? Since I read them already. They are all manga short specials from the databooks. Then I noticed that they got animated. It has Shiraishi and his bug, and Sanada and Tezuka and their grandfathers and all. Airgrimes 23:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Images Do you prefer if the images are combined with the infobox like I did with this? http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_(Rai) Fuji Shusuke 19:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Its awesome that way. Airgrimes ------------------------------------------------------- Fourth row on infobox I was thinking of maybe adding a fourth row to the infoboxes. So far we have shot type, spin and class and I was thinking of adding a "Renowned for" row. Say you have Abara Dama, it's renowned for its ability to create multiple illusions of balls. Do you reckon we should add this? Fuji Shusuke (talk) 16:40, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that would be necessary considering it could be just put in the description Airgrimes (talk) 14:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Delete Homo fanshipping Pages? Hi Airgrimes! Can you please delete the homosexual fanshipping pages, such as the Kinky Pair page? The guy who made them is http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.51.45.190 Darth Rihilu (talk) 09:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It was most likely not a guy who made them lol. And, I spoke about this when I first became in charge of the wikia to another Admin. But it was cool since we agreed they should just put Fanon and Shippings as the categories for the page and nothing else. So it's made clear that it's fanon and shipping. As long as it doesn't get mixed in with the Canon pages it isn't a problem. Airgrimes (talk) 20:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol I had a feeling it wasn't. Alright if you guys think it's okay, then no problem. That seems fair. Seeing those pages just caught me offguard at first haha. Darth Rihilu (talk) 03:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know haha. I was stunned when I clicked on one page too. But if they've put Fanon at the bottom then that's cool. Airgrimes (talk) 20:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks about the advice on photos. Got it. @Ryuzaki Family HeheRyuzaki Family (talk) 09:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!! well, how do you know i just join?????? (curious)Ryuzaki Family (talk) 09:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) HIRyuzaki Family (talk) 09:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!!! ---- You see, I'm in charge of this wikia. I'm one of the two Head Admins. So it tells me straight away whether I want it to or not when someone joins. Although I think I prefer knowing when someone joins. Welcome, make sure everything you wish to add in is from the manga and NOT the anime thank you :) Airgrimes (talk) 17:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) @RuuLSmash ps: how do you know i just join???????Ryuzaki Family (talk) 09:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hola Amiga. una duda. saves donde se puede ver el Ova 3 de New Prince of tennis en cualquier idioma. Gracias RuuLSmash (perdon no se eso de firma o algo asi :S) __________________________________ You see, RuuLSmash, I speak English. I don't know Spanish. Also, this is an English Language wikia. So I'm afraid you're going to have to speak English for me to understand. Airgrimes (talk) 17:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello~ Thanks for the friendly greeting~ ^^ Heh heh. I kinda just randomly decided to fix up and add some things to Jackal's entry since he's one of my favorite characters. *feels productive* >>; Plus he always needs more love, so I gave him some. And if I can think of anything that needs to be added, I'll do the same for other overlooked characters I'm fond of. :3 Doommagic (talk) 06:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Landing Page Edits I think I made some major changes to the homepage of the wikia (e.g. removing the "Picture of the Day" screencap, adding bolded, color borders to the already present text-boxes, polls, etc.), and hopefully you're okay with that? The newer layout in my opinion looks a bit more organized, but I'm wondering if it's too colorful in terms of the color choices I made. Thank you for maintaining the wikia; it's one of the most well-kept anime-centric wikias I've come across! Bran bran626 (talk) 03:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) And thank you for taking your time to reply back. :) Bran bran626 (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't notice since it was in the middle of the page, You need to post at the bottom since that's the order of the most recent ones. This wikia doesn't highlight to me where my new posts are on my page and as you can see I have loads of people's queries on here. There have been a few removals and I think I'm cool with that and thanks. I hope you can continue on here man> Airgrimes (talk) 18:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Name Order Thanks for the welcome! I have a question— I've noticed that names get pretty inconsistent on pages. I know that the character pages themselves are listed in western order, but when writing in the text body, names switch from western order (first name last name) to eastern (last name first name). Is there a preference? Or does it not matter? —HappyRolyPoly (talk) 23:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You're totally right, all anime wikias have this problem. When it comes to that, it doesn't matter much. But preferably Japanese order when writing their name in the text body. It has to be in Western Order for character pages since this wikia is an English Language one. Airgrimes (talk) 14:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I wasn't sure which to use when I was filling in some articles. I'll keep it in mind. :) — HappyRolyPoly (talk) 09:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Jirō Akutagawa Hey, I've noticed that Jirō's page is written as Jiro Akutagawa instead of Jirō Akutagawa. A lot of the other character pages are being listed by the way they're pronounced/written in the romanji section. So would you please do that with Jirō's? Someone had already changed it from what it is supposed to be to what it is now, so I can't fix it myself. Thanks a bunch! ShikiKira (talk) 04:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I've done it. Thanks for letting me know. Airgrimes (talk) 16:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem, and thanks for fixing it. Could you also delete this page, Jirou? I'm guessing it's supposed to be another Jirō page, but there's absolutely nothing on it. ShikiKira (talk) 08:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Karupin's Adventure Hey I just wanted ask if I can have permission to rewrite the Karupin's Adventure page. I usually write my pages according to the manga, and the anime and manga version of this event are extremely different from one another. Please and Thank you. ShikiKira (talk) 23:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that would be fine, just put a title over the old part of the page saying "Anime Version". Thanks Airgrimes (talk) 10:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Music Hey, can I make another page for music? Like a compilation of all the soundtracks, singles, openings, and endings on one page instead of having them all on separate pages. Ex: Fairy Tail Music ShikiKira (talk) 17:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Locking Wikia Just asking, but could you lock the wikia pages so only people who are signed in can make changes to the pages? I saw a contributor add to Taki's page that he was taking steroids and planned to grow leeches in his hair. I'm hoping another contributor won't write something horrid like that again, but better safe than sorry. ShikiKira (talk) 04:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you're right, I guess I was just hoping we could get a few more active editors on here before I lock things. I guess I'll have to do that soon. Airgrimes (talk) 17:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Kikumaru just asking a permission to edit "kikumaru's summer vacation" episode if you may... or can you publish again the page that was previously created and deleted? Thank you so much for allowing me. Feel free to make some changes on it because I'm not really good in English. =)Popsmiley (talk) 09:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Make sure you sign your msgs, and yeah go ahead Popsmile. Airgrimes (talk) 16:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Updates Hey. So if you read the "Delete" subsection, I've made two requests to delete two pages. One is a blank category while the other is Samurai Zone. Also, I'm sure there are more pages in the "Candidates for Deletion" category :P Chinkycandie (talk) 12:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) My bad, I honestly don't even look in the Delete section. I'll get to that thanks. Airgrimes (talk) 23:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Uncategorised pages You should check out these pages. I added some pages to categories while requesting some get deleted since they already exist. http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedPages. Some confuse me, such as "Media" Chinkycandie (talk) 08:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh and this page too: http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedCategories Chinkycandie (talk) 08:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I see. I'm looking into it now thanks. Airgrimes (talk) 20:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actors Hey. I was wondering if we should have a category for voice actors? I know they have their own wiki pages but there are some trivia about them that aren't on their wiki pages. We could write their character roles on Pot and say something like "for a list of (actors) work, see (wiki page)". Some voice actors don't even have a wiki page but there are some info about them from fan translations and pairpuri translations. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) A "Category"? I dunno, they don't have much to do with actual PoT though do they? I mean, its not a bad idea but isn't it odd to suddenly cover the lives of other people as oppose to PoT stuff? Not saying its bad just asking here. Airgrimes (talk) 20:41, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Troll Somebody decided to troll our wikia, and has added candidates for deletion to practically every page except for the fandom only pages. I've tried changing it back to normal, but the page history shows that nothing was actually changed. Can you do something about this, and can we please lock the wikia now? I really don't want this to happen again.ShikiKira (talk) 19:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) It seems to be a hidden delete coding. Should really block all wiki contributors since most of them put useless things on the pages. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So ShikiKira and I are going through all the pages and deleting all the info boxes. Deleting them gets rid of the delete tag in every section of the info box as well as the category. Just giving you a heads up. I've done all the episodes. Working on techniques next. ShikiKira is working on the charcaters. Chinkycandie (talk) 04:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And the character pages are taking forever to finish fixing! ShikiKira (talk) 05:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I've been away. I'm on it now. But one last check, do you really think I should ban all wiki contributors and keep it to us and make it so you must request to join us? Just want to double-check since we are pretty much the biggest editors on here hands down for a while now. And perhaps some others too. Airgrimes (talk) 20:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Adding and Saved The troll is no longer an issue. Kellychocolate was able to find the source of the template infection in the two subtemplates for the infobox template. I was also wondering if you can make both Chinkycandie and I as admins since we're on almost everyday. This way you don't have to worry about more trolls entering the site, and we can maintain the wikia without extra problems. Please and thank you! ShikiKira (talk) 21:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) No disrespect, but it took ages for me to become an Admin and drag this wikia up by myself and as you can see, the amount of edits I have is far beyond anybody else on this site. There's a certain format this wikia has had for years which has worked nicely, so I can only really share the Admin role if I can trust people to consult other Admins if they intend to make major changes. You've been active for only some months and I can't have it that you suddenly just go. I've had this before where people ask and then after a few months they just vanish :/ Airgrimes (talk) 20:39, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Theme I had some ideas to "dress up" this wiki more. You are free to decline these, but I just wanted you to consider them. *I think it would be better to have a picture on the skin of this wiki. It would give it a more welcoming feeling. *We should make a logo of this wiki, instead of the bland Prince of Tennis Wikia shown on every page. So, I wanted your thoughts on this before I did anything. Please reply.~~@~~ (talk) 22:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Erm... Who signed this? And, yeah I dunno how to make logo's or put skins on the wikia. If yo know how I'm absolutely open to it. Airgrimes (talk) 20:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) The one who signed it was me, Kellychocolate. I can make the skins of the wiki, but I do not have the authority to put it up. So, since you are an admin, would you give me the honor of creating the skins while you put them up. (btw if you clicked on the ~~@~~ you will be redirected to my profile).♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhh I see. The ~~@~~ threw me off. Yeah you're idea looks great. I'm gonna make the time to go through with it. I have very little time during Summer honestly. I'm very active only in Fall and Winter. Airgrimes (talk) 17:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) References I'm not sure of your approval, but I made a Template:Reflist (sort of without permission) for the character pages. I notice that random wiki editors delete things off the wiki that they don't think is true because they don't know the sources. I inserted this on Keigo Atobe, so if you don't mind viewing that. Also, I'm hoping that you know how to add references. My second request is if you might enable the achievements features. This will make wiki editing a bit more competetive which will motivate some other editors. My third request is that maybe we could update the icon/favicon of the wiki shown next to the URL address. One of my ideas is that it can be a tennis ball. While we are on the topic of changing the wiki's format, I also wish for this wiki to have a logo/graphic wordmark. I made one on Template:Homepage Welcome, if you would look at that (All of this can be done on the taskbar down below. There you will see a tab called My Tools. If you click that it will take you to the theme designer, and I guess you can handle it from there). Another thing is that I know ShikiKira suggested to lock the wiki, but I disagree. Instead I think enabling the comment features will be much more helpful, since it would mean that the wiki editors can instead comment on the page than mess it up. I mean if we locked it, this site wouldn't be considered a wiki anymore.♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for this Airgrimes (talk) 16:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hehehehe I think you should archive your talk page :P I've always wondered, is it possible to take away someone's adminship? If you can, you can do it to the people who've disappeared. You just have to find them first. Just don't abuse it :P Chinkycandie (talk) 01:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can definitely replace you as an Admin since you're as passionate about the wikia as I am and I've been waiting ages for users like that. Its just that I really need to be sure you and ShiraKira will be here til 2014 and beyond. I can't describe how pissed I'd be if you guys just vanished after I promoted you lol. Honestly, I don't know how the Adminship works. If you're still active by the end of August/early September then I'll have you join me as part of the Admin team. Airgrimes (talk) 16:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. There are still many more pages to create for this wiki. I've still got loads of lyrics to add, there will be updates with New Prince of Tennis Music, manga chapters are still going, I'm still looking on good for some games. I'll be here for awhile :P Chinkycandie (talk) 01:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Fine. If you're still here in August then just ask me for Adminship on here. I hope you understand why I'm really stingy with it. You have over 2500 edits which is my minimum requirement too. So yeah, as soon as August comes, just ask for Adminship and you're an Admin. Airgrimes (talk) 13:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) By the way, there are more pages up for deletion. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Design I finished the prince of tennis wiki skin. It's here Prince of Tennis wiki skin.jpg . Hopefully you like it. Just save it on your computer and then upload it on the theme designer and put the setting on fixed. I hope to see it up soon I also did the wordmark. It's here Prince of Tennis official Wordmark.png .Also please save it on your computer and upload it on the theme designer. I'd like to see both up soon. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Issue There was! Please tell me! Did you forget to put it on fixed or something. (btw instead of posting it on ShikiKira's Talk Page could you post it on my talk page since I'll be able to get to it faster).♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that happened when I tried it on another wiki. It's fine, just save it on the fixed setting and it should appear after a few seconds.♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 00:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll try again and do it then. Airgrimes (talk) 10:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC)